Donatello's New Friend
by Dts17
Summary: Donatello meets a teenage girl in an alley on his way home from his best friend April O'neal's. He decides to take her home with him after she breaks her arm by accident and they get attacked by the Purple Dragons. But as their friendship progresses Donatello begins to develop feelings for her and finds himself having to choose between April and his new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello's New Friend

Chapter 1

One night in New York City Donatello was coming home from visiting his best friend April O'neal who was also his crush. As he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop he then began to hear a faint noise coming from the streets below.

Donatello thought, ' What the shell is that?' and carefully jumped down from the roof of a building. Curiosity overcame him as he began to stealthfully move closer to the sound. As he quietly peered around the corner of a building he saw the source of where the sound was coming from. Sitting on the ground against a wall next to a trashcan was a human teenage girl. She was about 15 years old, caucasion, her brunnette hair was in two ponytails, she was wearing a blue t-shirt with yellow flowers on it and a blue jean skirt with pink and silver flower rhinstones on the back pockets. She was also wearing blue and white tennis shoes on her feet. She was sitting there on the ground listening to her ipod through her earbuds. This girl was also shaking her head and tapping her foot to the beat of the music. Donatello could tell that the song that the girl was listening to was pretty catchy. He almost found himself tapping his foot too but stopped himself and continued to watch her to see what she would do next.

Donatello thought, ' What is this girl doing out here all alone? Doesn't she know that the streets aren't safe at night?' As he continued to watch her from the shadows he then saw her do something very unexpected. She got up and started dancing around the alley. She was singing too. The song she was listening to was Dance Like Yo Daddy by Meghan Trainor. Donatello was surprised at how good this girl was at dancing and singing. But eventually this ceased when she hit her arm against the fire escape ladder by accident and she screamed out in pain holding her arm. Donatello decided to say something to her.

Donatello said, " Are you ok?"

Spongebob's P.O.V.

I was dancing and singing when all of a sudden I hurt my arm by accident by hitting it against a fire escape ladder. I screaming out in pain while craddling my arm. It hurt so bad that I began to think that I should go to a hospital to get it checked out. But just before I could walk away a gentle voice called out to me.

The voice said, " Are you ok?"

I said, " Who's there? Who said that? Show yourself."

The voice said, " I can't show myself to you."

I said, " Why not?"

The voice said, " Because you would probably scream and run away."

I said, " Oh come on just show yourself. I promise I won't scream." This person was reluctant at first but then he slowly came out of the shadows and revealed himself. My eyes went wide as I stared at him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Standing in front of me was a teenage humanoid turtle! His skin was green, he had knee pads, elbow pads, wrappings around his wrists, hands and feet, and a belt that went from the front side of his shell all the way to the back. On the back side of his shell it looked like was carrying a long wooden stick. He was also wearing a purple mask on his face. I also noticed that he had six fingers and six toes. I wanted to scream but I made a promise to this guy that I wouldn't.

I frightenly said, " What are you?!"

He said, " I'm a mutant turtle. Are you ok?"

I frightenly said, " I think I hurt my arm!"

He said, " Well would it be ok if I look at it?" and slowly walked toward me. I backed away a little fearing that he was going to hurt me.

He said, " Relax I'm not going hurt you." and took a few more steps toward me. I kept backing away from him until my back was directly against the wall. At this point I was really terrified because I had nowhere to go.

I frightenly said, " How do I know you're not going to hurt me?! Everyone I've met so far has tried to hurt me!"

He said, " Well I can assure you that I won't hurt you." He continued to walk toward me until he was directly in front of me. As he reached out to try and grab my arm I tensed up and gripped my injured arm tighter into my chest.

He said, " I promise you I won't hurt you." As my dark blue eyes gazed into his reddish brown ones I could see that he was being serious when he said that he wouldn't hurt me. So I reluctantly held out my arm to him so that he could look at it. True to his word he didn't hurt me at all.

He said, " I think your arm is broken. But I can take care of that in my lab."

I frightenly said, " Are you a genius or something?!"

He said, " Yeah."

I said, " What's your name? If you even have one."

He said, " My name is Donatello. What's your name?"

I said, " Spongebob Kimberly."

Donatello said, " Nice to meet you Spongebob."

I said, " Nice to meet you too Donatello." Donatello and I continued talking to each other until we were unexpectedly interrupted by a violent street gang.

Fong shouted, " Give us the girl freak!"

Donatello shouted, " Leave her alone!"

Fong shouted, " Not gonna cooperate with us, eh?! Well I think we'll just attack you! Get them!" The gang attacked us which made me really scared. Donatello told me to run as he was swinging his stick around at these violent gang members. Each step I took as I ran caused more pain to my arm. As I turned my head around I could see one of the gang members chasing me. Picking up my pace only caused me more pain as I held my arm. When I came to a dead end I realized I was trapped. I turned around pressing my back into the wall as the gang member approached me.

He said, " Where do you think you're going little girl?"

I screamed, " Get away from me!" But he didn't listen to me. Instead he pulled out a knife and advanced toward me. I screamed and braced myself for the pain to come but it never did. I opened my eyes to see Donatello attacking the guy that tried to kill me. Once the gang members disperced Donatello walked over to me to see if I was ok.

Donatello worriedly said, " Are you ok Spongebob?!"

I said, " Yeah I'm fine but my arm hurts worse than before." while still cradling my arm.

Donatello said, " Well come with me and I'll take care of that." I said nothing and I went with him. As we were walking through the darkness of the sewer tunnels I said, " So who were those guys that attacked us?"

Donatello said, " They're this street gang called the Purple Dragons." We continued talking to each other as we were walking through the tunnels.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Donatello and Spongebob walked quietly through the turnstiles of the lair moments later. They were trying to be quiet because Donatello knew that his brothers and father were probably sleeping.

Spongebob said, " Ow my arm hurts Donatello!"

Donatello whispered, " Sh be quiet. We're almost there. Just a few more steps."

Spongebob whispered, " Why are we whispering?"

Donatello whispered, " Because it's dark in here and my family's probably asleep." Just then the lights were unexpectedly turned on and someone cleared their throat causing the two teens to stop dead in their tracks. Donatello turned his head and saw his father standing there. Master Splinter stood there with an angry expression on his face. His tail lashed about behind him in anger.

Donatello shockingly says, " Ahh Sensei!"

Master Splinter angrily says, "Donatello what are you doing bringing another human into the lair?!" Spongebob couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was staring at a humanoid rat! She wanted to scream so badly but a voice in her head told her not to. She didn't want to ruin her new friendship with Donatello.

Donatello says, " Sensei I can explain this!"

Master Splinter angrily says, " Well please do explain it my son!"

Donatello says, " Ok I was coming home from April's and I met this girl in an alley. She broke her arm by accident, we got attacked by the Purple Dragons and so I decided to take her back here so I could take care of her arm." Master Splinter concentrated on Spongebob's face for second and saw that she truly was in pain. He also began to sense that she wasn't a threat to them.

Master Splinter sighs and says, "Alright you may help her Donatello."

Donatello says, " Thank you Sensei." and walked Spongebob into his lab. He gently wrapped her arm in a cast and put it in a shoulder sling to keep it immobilized.

Donatello says, " There. How's that?"

Spongebob says, " Better than before I guess but it still hurts."

Donatello says, " Well just don't move it too much. It will heal on its own Spongebob."

Spongebob says, " Thanks for saving me from that gang member Donatello."

Donatello says, " No problem. You can call me Donnie if you want."

Spongebob says, " Ok." They continued talking to each other. Then at 7 a.m. the next morning Raphael came down the stairs looking for something when all of a sudden he heard soft breathing coming from the couch. He walked over and immediatedly screamed which woke Spongebob up making her scream too. He withdrew his sais from his belt ready to attack her but Donatello came out of his lab and jumped over the couch landing in front of his new friend holding his bo staff in his hands.

Donatello screamed, " Woah Raph calm down! What the shell do you think you're doing?!"

Raphael screamed, " What do you mean what am I doing Donnie?! Who is this and what is she doing in our lair?!"

Donatello says, " Raph calm down. This is my new friend. I met her when I was coming home from April's last night."

Raphael says, " Well what is she doing here?"

Donatello says, " She broke her arm by accident and we got attacked by the Purple Dragons so I decided to bring her back here to take care of her arm." Spongebob sat up and showed off her arm wrapped in a cast and resting in a shoulder sling.

Raphael says, " How did you break your arm?"

Spongebob says, " I accidentally hit it against a fire escape ladder as I was dancing around to my ipod." Just then Leonardo and Michelangelo came downstairs to what was going on.

Leonardo says, " What's going on down here?"

Raphael says, " Donnie made a new friend Leo." Leonardo looked at Spongebob sitting on the couch with her casted arm sitting in a sling.

Leonardo shockingly says, " Another human teenage girl?! Donnie, Master Splinter's going to be furious!"

Donatello says, " Leo it's ok Master Splinter already found out. He caught us when we were sneaking in here. He was mad but he got over it."

Leonardo says, " Oh ok."

Michelangelo says, " So dude who's your new friend?"

Donatello says, " You guys this is Spongebob Kimberly."

Spongebob smiles and says, " Hi."

Michelangelo says, " Totally awesome name dudette! I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!"

Leonardo says, " I'm Leonardo but you can call me Leo."

Spongebob laughs and says, " Nice to meet you! And who's Mr. Attitude over here?!" pointing at Raphael.

Leonardo says, " This is Raphael but you can call him Raph."

Raphael rudely says, " What are you going around saying our names for Leo?! We barely even know this girl!"

Leonardo says, " Raph don't be rude! I'm just being friendly!"

Raphael rudely says, " Whatever! It's your funeral Leo!" before he walks away from his brothers into the dojo to hit his punching bag.

Leonardo shouted, " Raph get back here! Don't be like that!"

Raphael shouted, " Whatever Leo!" before he went back to hitting his punching bag.

Leonardo says, " Please excuse Raph. He's kind of a hothead Spongebob."

Spongebob says, " It's ok Leo. I kind of figured that by his attitude."

Raphael shouted, " I do not have an attitude!"

Leonardo shouted, " Yes you do Raph! Don't bother denying it!"

Raphael shouted, " Stick it in your shell Leo and leave me alone!" and continued to hit the bag.

Master Splinter shouted, " Raphael that is enough! Stop being rude! We have a guest in our home!"

Raphael complained, " Leo started it!"

Master Splinter shouted, " I don't care who started it my son! Apologize to Leonardo and our guest for being rude in the first place!" Raphael groaned and walked back out to living room to apologize to his brother and Spongebob.

Raphael says, " I'm sorry Leo and Spongebob for being rude to you."

Leonardo says, " Apology accepted Raph."

Spongebob says, " Yeah." Master Splinter walked out into the living room and said, " Thank you Raphael." Then he turned to Spongebob and said, " Now that is over, what is your name?"

Spongebob says, " Spongebob Kimberly. And you must be Master Splinter right?"

Master Splinter says, " Yes that is correct. Nice to meet you Spongebob."

Spongebob says, " Nice to meet you too."

Master Splinter says, " So my son Donatello told me that he met you in an alley?"

Spongebob says, " Yeah and it was kind of unexpected."

Master Splinter says, " What were you doing in the alley by yourself in the first place?"

Spongebob says, " Well I was kind of not paying attention to where I was when I was listening to ipod dancing around like an idiot and I accidentally smacked my arm into a fire escape ladder."

Donatello says, " So I called to her asking her if she was ok and that's pretty much how we met."

Master Splinter says, " You are very kindhearted Donatello but sometimes I worry a lot about you. The same goes for the rest of you as well. The 4 of you are very different from the outside world and most humans do not understand us."

Leonardo says, " Well April and Casey like us."

Master Splinter says, " That is true Leonardo but most humans do not."

Spongebob says, " Well that's just really sad. You guys seem really friendly and I like you guys."

Master Splinter says, " Well thank you and you seem very nice as well."

Spongebob says, " Thank you." Master Splinter told her their origin story and Spongebob told them about herself too.

Donatello says, " So how did you get your name?"

Spongebob says, " I got it when I was a few months old. My parents didn't know what to name me so they decided to name after the first thing I liked which was Spongebob Squarepants. They took that first name and put it together with our last name which is Kimberly. So that's how my name became Spongebob Kimberly."

Leonardo says, " That's pretty cool."

Spongebob says, " Thanks Leo. But unfortunately I wasn't able to get much friends because of it."

Leonardo says, " Like what do you mean by that?"

Spongebob says, " I meant that I've tried to make friends before and they all just laughed at me saying that my name was weird."

Donatello says, " Well that's not nice. Your name is really pretty."

Spongebob smiles and says, "Thanks Donnie." All of sudden Spongebob's cell phone buzzed indicating that she received a text message.

Leonardo says, " What was that?"

Spongebob says, " Oh that's just my phone. I probably got a text message." She took her phone out of her pocket and read the text message. The message was very chilling. It said:

You can't hide from me forever.

Spongebob was very confused about who sent it so she sent one back that said:

Um who is this?

The returning message said:

You know very well who this is Spongebob Kimberly.

Instantly Spongebob screamed and dropped the phone to the floor.

Donatello worriedly says, " Woah Spongebob calm down! What is it?!" Spongebob was speechless and her hand started to shake uncontrollably.

Raphael worriedly says, " Spit it out! What is it Spongebob?!"

Spongebob panically screamed, " He found me!" She began to hyperventilate.

Donatello worriedly says, "Spongebob calm down! Who are you talking about?!"

Spongebob frightenly says, " My very intelligent but crazy enemy!"

Leonardo says, " Who is this guy?"

Spongebob frightenly says, " He calls himself the Outcast!"

Leonardo shockingly says, " Are you serious?! Isn't that the name of a character in a book series?"

Spongebob frightenly says, " Yes Leo but he calls himself that too!"

Donatello says, " Ok so what does this guy do?"

Spongebob says, " He constantly tries to hack my phone and other forms of technology!"

Michelangelo says, " So when you say that dudette what do you mean?"

Spongebob says, " I mean that he keeps messing with my computer!"

Donatello says, " That's just really mean!"

Spongebob says, " I know Donnie!" Donatello picked up Spongebob's phone off the floor and looks at it.

Donatello says, " Well you know what Spongebob?! I'm going to find out who this guy is and tell him to stop messing with you!" Just then a sinister voice said, " I don't think so alien cretin!" All 5 teens screamed as they stared at the screen of Spongebob's phone.

Donatello angrily said, " Who are you calling an alien cretin you jerk?!" The Outcast let out a sinister laugh and said, " I'm calling you that freakazoid! You think you can tell me to stop messing with Spongebob Kimberly?! I don't think so!"

Donatello angrily says, " So you're the Outcast?!"

The Outcast says with a sinister smile, " Yes! And who the heck are you?!"

Donatello angrily says, " This is Donatello Hamato! Leave my friend alone or there will serious problems!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " Oh yeah and what do you think you're going to do if I don't?!"

Donatello angrily says, " You don't even want to know what I'll do Outcast!"

Spongebob shouted, " Yeah just leave me alone Outcast!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " I don't think so!"

Raphael shouted, " You're a jerk!"

The Outcast shouted, " Shut up!"

Leonardo shouted, " Leave us alone Outcast!"

The Outcast shouted, " No!"

Spongebob shouted, " What is it this time Outcast?!"

The Outcast evilly says, " Nothing!"

Spongebob shouted, " So you're hacking my phone for no reason Outcast?!"

The Outcast evilly says, " It's not for any reason Spongebob Kimberly I just like doing it!"

Spongebob shouted, " Well I want you to stop doing it! It's not nice Outcast!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " Shut up! I'll do whatever I want!"

Spongebob shouted, " No! You're gonna leave me alone whether you like it or not Outcast!"

Donatello angrily says, " Yeah how would you like it if someone hacked you?!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " Oh please Donatello?! No one would be stupid enough to hack me!"

Spongebob shouted, " Curse you Outcast!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " Don't go making threats you can't finish Spongebob Kimberly! I control all of your technology and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Donatello angrily says, " Not if I have anything to say about it! You're messing with the wrong turtle Outcast!"

The Outcast sarcastically says, " Ooh I'm so scared! What do you think you're going to do Donatello?!"

Donatello shouted, " I'm going to shut you down!"

The Outcast laughs and says, " Good luck with that cretin! Outcast out!" He shut the screen off leaving the 5 teens with scared expressions on their faces.


End file.
